


The Case of the Tired Detective

by ink_stain



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stain/pseuds/ink_stain
Summary: A very extraordinary case, indeed.This is a picture. It is quite large and therefore better viewed on a notebook or something with a similar screen width.I tried uploading it to ao3, but it wouldn't work, so I posted a link instead…





	The Case of the Tired Detective

https://www.deviantart.com/anotherinkstain/art/The-Case-of-the-Tired-Detective-785516650

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)
> 
> There is a story that goes with it, but I don't have the energy to write it at the moment. It may follow, however.


End file.
